Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest is providing the capability for users to share various content items with other users by utilizing various devices, methods, and available services. In various situations, one user may share a content item (e.g., a picture) with one or more other users via one or more local proximity-based communication mechanisms; however, such sharing may be time consuming and difficult where the user may have to establish multiple communication channels/sessions with the other users, or that not all user devices are capable of proximity-based communication. Alternatively, users may share their content items via available service providers; however, this approach may require a user to upload the content for sharing to a service provider network access point (e.g., a website, a social network site), provide the access point information to other users, where the other users would have to login to the access point for accessing the content. Therefore, service providers and device manufacturers face significant challenges in providing more efficient and user friendly mechanisms for sharing content.